Manager's Scandal
by Brida Wu
Summary: [Sequel of Manager's Effort] Agensi bilang sebuah skandal bisa membuat comebacknya tahun ini akan semakin sukses. Dan Byun Baekhyun berbaik hati menciptakan skandal itu sendiri. ChanBaek.


**Manager's Scandal**

Byun BaekHyun – Park ChanYeol

* * *

" _Comeback_ -mu tahun kemarin tidak sesukses _comeback_ -mu sebelumnya." Suara direkturnya terdengar begitu Baekhyun menempat dirinya duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Kepalanya terarah pada pria baya itu dan menyembunyikan tiga kerutan di balik poni miliknya.

" _Comeback_ kali ini harus berhasil Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun kau harus melampaui rekormu dan membuat sejarah baru tentu saja." Pria baya itu menggebu-gebu mengatakannya.

Baekhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Itu merupakan hal yang menjadi pekerjaan agensi. Tugasku hanya bernyanyi." Sahutnya.

Pria itu menjentikan jemarinya ke udara lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu benar." Ia bangkit kemudian dari belakang meja miliknya, melangkah pelan menuju Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan artisnya itu.

"Aku telah memiliki rencana untuk membuat sebuah gebrakan yang pastinya akan menarik perhatian publik ketika jadwal _comaback_ -mu di lakukan." Suaranya terdengar dengan sarat misterius. Senyumnya terkembang tipis dan Baekhyun tau benar akan maksud di baliknya.

"Aku akan membuatmu terlibat dalam suatu skandal."

Benar bukan?

Baekhyun tak menampakkan air wajah terkejut mendengarnya. Ia alih-alih berdecih dan berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa. _Hal basi itu lagi_. Batinnya. Sepertinya agensi telah kehabisan stok artis untuk mereka libatkan dalam skandal dan kini mereka ingin melibatnya pula. Haha… Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Dirinya bahkan memiliki predikat sebagai artis yang tak pernah memiliki skandal apapun selama karirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik bukan?" Pria baya itu menatapnya kebingungan. Ekspresi kecil yang Baekhyun tunjukkan, tak benar membuat ia paham apa yang menjadi tanggapan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya." Suaranya tenang menyahut.

Ekspresi lain terganti seketika pada wajah si pria baya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" nada bicaranya tak lagi terdengar _excited_ seperti awal pembicaraan. Sarat keseriusan mendominasi sedang Baekhyun hanya menganggap angin lalu hal itu.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? Untuk membuat _comeback_ -ku sukses? Bahkan aku menjadi satu-satunya artis disini dengan pendapatan tertinggi tanpa harus terlibat dalam skandal seperti yang lain."

Jawaban ketus itu menciptakan satu kedutan pada pelipis si pria baya. Lidah dalam mulutnya ia kulum bersamaan dengan rahang mulai menggeras menahan emosi yang hendak meledak. Ia bahkan tak lagi terkejut seperti apa _manisnya_ Baekhyun ketika berbicara dengannya. Seharusnya kali ini pun sama, hanya saja tamparan kenyataan itu membuat rasa malu membuncah dalam dirinya.

Dia bahkan di permalukan oleh artisnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?

"Kau pikir aku melakukan hal ini untuk diriku sendiri?" Suara si direktur kembali terdengar. Pelipis masih berkedut dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak peduli. "Karirmu takkan selamanya gemilang seperti ini Baekhyun. Artis-artis baru mulai bermunculan dan seharusnya kau yang berada sedikit lebih awal disini bisa mempertahankan posisimu."

Direktur menatapnya lama dan Baekhyun tak cukup hilang nyali untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang lain. Bola mata kecil di balik kelopak sipit itu balas ia tatapi sedang suara tak kunjung ia keluarkan.

Helaan nafas terdengar di antara mereka kemudian. Direkturnya menarik tatapan mereka pertama kali, mendesah pelan sebelum membawa fokusnya kembali dengan si artis.

"Tidakkah kau mengetahui hal dimana orang-orang mulai mempertanyakan seperti apa kehidupan pribadimu yang sebenarnya? Mereka mengumpulkan banyak hal selama karirmu, dan mulai menerka apa yang menjadi orientasi seksualmu."

Baekhyun menarik diameter kelopak matanya. Refleksi lain mengenai keterkejutan dirinya. Ia benar tak mengetahui hal itu. Sebenarnya ia pun tak benar ingin peduli apa yang menjadi asumsi publik mengenai dirinya. Namun mengenai hal itu… Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa terkejut.

"Tak pernah ingin beradegan pelukkan, ciuman… tak memiliki _skinship_ dengan artis pendamping atau dengan _guest_ di acara yang sama. Secara langsung kau memperlihatkan bagaimana penolakan yang kau lakukan kepada _partner_ perempuanmu. Penggemar berpikir itu adalah tindakan dimana kau ingin menjaga perasaan mereka—" si paruh baya tertawa sendiri ketika mengatakannya. "Dan sialnya beberapa malah menerka kau tak tertarik dengan perempuan." Desisan terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan tak senang. Ia merasa di rendahkan dan kini berbalik pelipisnya yang berkedut.

"Ada pribahasa yang mengatakan, sambil menyelam minum air. Kau tau—ini akan menjadi waktu yang paling tepat sebenarnya." Wajahnya bersinar cerah kembali. "Kau akan terlibat dalam skandal dimana itu akan mematahkan asumsi publik yang mengatakan kau _gay_ dan disisi lain itu akan menjadi papan loncatan untuk menarik perhatian mereka untuk _comeback_ -mu nanti."

Pria itu tampak bersenang hati mengatakannya. Seolah yang baru saja ia katakan merupakan hal yang paling brilian tanpa sempat menangkap hal terbalik dari si artis.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap sepatunya di bawah meja. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa sadar bersamaan dengan suara tawa pelan disana.

"Mengapa aku harus menutupi hal yang menjadi kenyataan itu sendiri?" kepalanya terangkat kembali. Matanya menatap sejurus pada direkturnya dan itu jelas menciptakan kedutan pelipis lagi pada direkturnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli mengenai apa yang dikatakan publik mengenai diriku. Mereka hanya menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kotak komentar, beberapa akan membacanya dan beberapa lainnya akan mengabaikan hal itu lalu beberapa hari kemudian komentar itu akan tenggelam di antara komentar yang lain." Baekhyun menarik senyum kemudian, punggungnya di sandarkan pada sofa dan melipat lengannya di dada. "Lalu mengapa hal bodoh itu harus diberikan perhatian lebih?"

"Yach Byun Baekhyun!" Direkturnya menahan pekikan. Ia berdehem pelan setelah itu dan reflek melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Lagi-lagi… Byun Baekhyun berhasil mempermalukan dirinya.

"Apapun alasannya… Skandal atau hal konyol yang agensi rencanakan, aku takkan melakukan hal itu." Ujarnya _final._ Ia bangkit kemudian, "Jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit." Katanya.

Ia tak menunggu respon apapun dari direkturnya, menarik langkah tenang dan menuju pintu.

"Kontrakmu akan diperbaharui bulan depan." Suara direkturnya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya melayang di udara hendak meraih kenop—membuka pintu namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

"Pikirkan hal yang ingin kau lakukan ke depannya. Bertahan pada karirmu atau tetap pada sifat angkuh dalam dirimu." Ucapan itu menguar kembali.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia menarik nafas dalam posisinya—tak berniat untuk sekedar memutar tubuhnya, alih-alih kembali meraih kenop—menarik daun pintu dan keluar dari sana.

…

Chanyeol segera menyimpan tablet miliknya ketika sosok Baekhyun terlihat di balik pintu ruangan direktur. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan dengan cepat mengikuti langkah si artis, sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah yang lebih mungil.

Mulutnya terbuka siap untuk menjelaskan jadwalnya—

"Aku ingin pulang."

—ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Seluruh ucapan milik Chanyeol seolah tenggelam di dalam mulutnya dan laki-laki itu urung berujar.

Chanyeol mencoba mencari wajah Baekhyun dan hanya ekspresi datar yang terlihat disana. Chanyeol tak bertanya. Ia berlari kecil ketika sampai _basement,_ membuka pintu mobil depan dan Baekhyun malah membuka pintu belakang dan melompat masuk ke dalam sana.

Chanyeol sedikit termangu. Itu sedikit aneh, Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin duduk di jok belakang di hari lalu dan memilih duduk di jok di samping kanannya. Namun hari ini, ia malah berbalik melakukannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan menyimpan rasa penasaran itu seorang diri. Ia membuka pintu kemudi dan siap untuk menjalanan van itu. Menyempatkan diri melirik Baekhyun dari kaca spion dan ia temukan laki-laki mungil itu dengan mata terpejam di belakangnya.

…

Baekhyun meninggalkan suara debuman ketika pintu kamar ia tutup. Chanyeol di belakangnya sedikit banyak merasa terkejut, matanya membulat namun tak mengeluarkan patahan apapun dan meninggalkan tatapannya pada sosok Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar kini.

Nafasnya ia hela pelan bersamaan dengan ponsel miliknya bergetar di dalam kantung jins miliknya. Itu dari agensi dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

…

Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tertidur berharap hal itu dapat menekan perasaan dalam dirinya. Rasa kekesalan masih tertinggal. Apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan bersama direkturnya jelas menarik seluruh hal dirinya. Itu memenuhi isi kepalanya walau ia berusaha tak peduli.

Itu bahkan bukan kali pertama direktur senang mengatai banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Kadang itu membekas dalam hatinya namun lebih sering Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Umurnya sudah akan 25 sebentar lagi. Berarti nyaris 7 tahun ia menatap di perusahaan itu dan meniti karirnya. Itu berjalan tanpa hambatan berarti—Baekhyun bahkan tak ingat mengenai masa kontrak 7 tahun miliknya yang akan segera berakhir.

Baekhyun menerawang dan membenarkan hal dimana bulan depan kontrak itu akan berakhir. Ia memiliki pilihan dimana ia akan tetap disana dengan perbaharuan kontrak yang baru atau—memilih mencari agensi baru yang ingin menampungnya.

Haha… Baekhyun bahkan tak ingat jika ia mendapatkan beberapa panggilan mengenai tawaran kontrak dari agensi yang lain. Wah, direkturnya sungguh menggelikan menutupi kenyataan kontraknya. Pria itu ingin mengukung dirinya lebih lama lagi sepertinya.

Menarik nafasnya pelan… Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah terseok keluar dari kamar. Ia menatap luaran kaca apartemennya dan mendapati keadaan luaran sana dengan jingga cantik menghiasi.

Hari telah petang tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau bangun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari balik pintu utama. Laki-laki yang menjadi manajernya itu mengulas senyum menyambut melihat dirinya.

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dan melangkah menuju ruang santai. Menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas sofa sedang Chanyeol menuju dapur mengambil beberapa makanan.

"Oh, aku lupa soal isi kulkasmu yang kosong." Laki-laki itu menyengir. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bersalah dan membawa dirinya mendekati Baekhyun. "Kita pesan makanan saja bagaimana? Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malammu?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab. tangannya melambai membentuk _gesture—_ meminta Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menurutinya dan Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan manajernya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya kemudian.

Ia memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya sesaat—menempatkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu disana. Chanyeol mengulas senyum melihat tingkah manja artisnya itu. Satu tangannya menapak pada kepala si laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan memberikan usapan lembut pada helaian rambutnya.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari perut keras itu dan menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Mata sabitnya meneliti wajah itu kembali dan ia tersenyum seorang diri tanpa Chanyeol ketahui alasan dibaliknya.

"Ada apa? Kau selalu tersenyum ketika menatapku." Chanyeol bertanya setengah memalu. Itu bukanlah kali pertama namun entah mengapa selalu saja berhasil membuatnya berdebar tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

Oh, setidaknya ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui fakta jika Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi alasannya. Baekhyun dan senyum tipis menawannya.

"Kau tampan dilihat dari sini." Jawabnya pelan. Senyumnya masih bertahan yang sama.

"Aku lupa itu adalah kali ke berapa kau mengatakannya." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun membenarkan hal itu dalam hatinya. Ia tak memberikan sahutan lain dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali pada perut berotot itu.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan jadwalmu besok?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun memberikan gumanan pelan sebagai jawaban. Laki-laki itu terlihat tak begitu tertarik sebenarnya.

"Karena jadwal _comeback_ -mu sudah dekat, kau hanya akan berada di kantor agensi untuk mendengarkan demo lagu terbarumu." Chanyeol menatapnya dan Baekhyun memberikan gumanannya kembali. "Dan kembali latihan menari setelahnya."

"Malam ini aku kosong bukan?" suaranya teredam di antara perut Chanyeol. deru nafasnya terasa menusuk bahan pakaian itu dan taunya Chanyeol menyukai sensasi hangat itu.

"Ya, setidaknya sampai jam 10 nanti."

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol kembali di atasnya dan manajernya itu meringis.

"Direktur ingin bukti skandal itu dilakukan malam ini." Suaranya pelan terdengar.

Baekhyun tertawa miring dan berdecak setengah tak percaya. "Benar-benar." Gumannya. "Katakan padanya aku takkan melakukan hal itu." ia bangkit kemudian. Membawa tungkainya pada lantai dan menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mencari botol air minum di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kau tau—itu hanya seperti pengambilan foto seperti _photoshoot_. Sedikit menambahkan bumbu seperti mata-mata dan foto skandal yang di inginkan itu pun tercetak. Mudah sekali ya." Chanyeol tertawa ia buat-buat.

Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka dan tawa laki-laki itu pun menghilang karenanya.

Chanyeol beralih menarik nafasnya kini. Raut wajahnya berbeda terpasang untuk ekspresinya sedang mata menatap fokus Baekhyun di depannya.

"Kupikir direktur tak mengatakan hal yang sepenuhnya salah. Dia mungkin memikirkan tentang pendapatan yang ia dapatkan nantinya, tapi… kupikir itu memang baik untuk karirmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir dari botol minumannya. Bahan plastik itu ia banting sengaja pada konter dapur dan membuangnya pada tong sampah di dekat kulkas. Bibir basahnya ia seka dengan punggung tangannya sesaat sebelum membawa fokusnya balas menatap kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tengah berusaha untuk mempengaruhiku?" suaranya terdengar datar. Baekhyun seolah tak memiliki emosi dalam ucapannya walau Chanyeol tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Langkahnya ia bawa mendekati Baekhyun dan menghadap artisnya dengan pancaran mata berharap. Baekhyun menatap langsung pada mata itu dan tak mengerti mengapa bibirnya malah bergetar disana.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu." katanya pelan. "Bahkan jika kau yang memintaku, aku tetap tak akan melakukannya."

"Baekhyun…"

"Untuk itu kumohon… jangan memintaku untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol merengkuh pundaknya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Tetes air matanya jatuh dan Baekhyun balas mendekap tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Isakannya terdengar dan Chanyeol menggumankan penyesalan disana.

"Maafkan aku…" bisiknya. "Aku takkan memintamu untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung sempit itu sebelum menariknya pelan guna berhadapan dengan wajah itu kembali. Ibu jarinya bergerak menuju wajah Baekhyun yang basah dan mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Kontrakku akan berakhir bulan depan." Baekhyun bersuara di antaranya. Mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol rapuh. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol membawa matanya menyelami _iris_ itu dalam keterdiaman selama beberapa saat. Pengharapan Baekhyun dalam tatapannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa kebingungan. Kenyataan jika Baekhyun menumpukan banyak hal untuk dirinya membuat ia lunglai dalam berpikir.

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu Baek." Lirih dalam suaranya membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya kembali. "Tidak sebagai manajermu… tapi seseorang yang akan mendukungmu dan… melindungimu."

Baekhyun menahan isakannya lagi. Beningnya mengalir dalam jumlah yang tak terkendali dan ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan itu di atas dada Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh!" ia merutuk dan memukuli punggung lebar itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tangisnya terdengar di antara tawanya kemudian. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Ia dekap semakin erat tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian, sengaja membuka belahan bibirnya dan Chanyeol tergoda dalam sebuah ciuman disana.

Baekhyun menyambut cepat dan mereka mamangut lembut.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut di atas bibir milik Baekhyun. Menggelitiknya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan arah yang berbeda. Kecipak terdengar di akhir ketika Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka setelah itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya merengut tapi Baekhyun malah menarik senyum pada bibirnya. Sisa air mata ia hapus dan menarik lengan Chanyeol setelahnya—tak memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol sekedar bertanya disana.

"Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan."

…

Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia menginginkan makan malamnya diluar. Hari benar telah beranjak malam dan Baekhyun bersiap-siap di dalam kamar. Chanyeol menyergit—berpikir ia bisa membelinya sendiri namun Baekhyun _keukeuh_ mengatakan jika ia ingin ikut pula.

Chanyeol tak mampu menolak dan membiarkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan penyamarannya. Mantel hitam selutut membalut tubuh mungilnya, dengan sebuah syal dengan warna yang sama juga sebuah masker untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Baekhyun tak selesai disana. Ia mengambil satu mantel milik yang Chanyeol dengan warna seperti miliknya, syal juga masker dimeminta laki-laki itu menggunakannya pula. Chanyeol berkerut kening dan lagi tak sempat bertanya mengapa ia harus memiliki penampilan yang sama seperti si artis—ketika lengannya di gandeng Baekhyun cepat menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemen.

…

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun meminta mobilnya berhenti di restoran milik keluarganya. Ia tak menduga hal itu namun tak bertanya lebih ketika sosok mungilnya keluar pertama kali dari sana.

Hirup pikuk ramai kota menyambut. Desauan dingin malam terasa menggigit—berbagi dengan pengguna jalan yang sama. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil cepat dan mengejar Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu membelah jalanan menuju restoran keluarganya itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, ramai dan sibuk dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Baek—" Chanyeol memanggilnya pelan ketika telah berhadapan dengannya kini.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan ia tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Agensi ingin melibatkan aku dalam skandal bukan?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol menyergit kening. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti namun laki-laki itu tak terlihat ingin memberikan ia sedikit penjelasan disana, mulutnya terbuka hendak melontarkan pertanyaan untuk penjelasan yang lain—

"Ayo kita lakukan."

—namun teredam dalam mulutnya. Semuanya terjadi hanya dalam satu kedipan mata saja. Baekhyun tanpa kata segera melepas masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

Perhatian para pejalan kaki mulai tertarik namun Baekhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia malah menarik selangkah kakinya mendekati posisi Chanyeol, berjinjit dan melepaskan masker milik laki-laki itu pula.

"Yak, itu benar-benar Baekhyun, apa yang—"

Chanyeol hanya mengingat bagaimana matanya membola besar sedang Baekhyun memejamkan matanya—bersamaan dengan belahan lunak bibir mereka menyatu. Di depan restoran keluarganya, di tengah hirup pikuk lalu lalang orang dan berakhir dengan pekikan keterkejutan dari orang-orang disana.

"Baek—"

"Kyaaa!"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menggerakkan kepalanya sengaja dalam penyatuan bibir mereka. Suara jepretakan kamera terdengar, kilatan blits ikut menemani namun Baekhyun seolah lupa diri bagaimana bibirnya bergerak di atas bibir Chanyeol—melumat belahannya dan menekannya kuat ketika Chanyeol hendak melepas tautan mereka.

"Ayo kita hidup bahagia selamanya Chanyeol." pernyataan itu membelah pekikan tertahan. Chanyeol sekali lagi membolakan matanya, otaknya _blank_ dengan segala bentuk keterkejutan dalam dirinya atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

Byun Baekhyun—benar telah kehilangan akalnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol!" seruan itu menjadi kata penutupan akhir sebelum Baekhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Kali ini tidak dalam gerakan pasifnya sendiri. Bersambut dengan lumatan Chanyeol dalam rekaman pada ponsel yang mengelilingi mereka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu dalam menit berselang, skandal malam itu taunya memang benar terjadi. Byun Baekhyun… menciptakan skandalnya sendiri. Bersama Chanyeol, manajernya.

…

Suara petikan senar gitar terdengar mengalun di dalam kamar itu. Baekhyun bersenandung pelan mengiringi permainan gitar Chanyeol dan terkikik pelan ketika Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Baekhyun di depannya.

Itu adalah satu minggu setelah skandal itu terjadi.

Satu minggu yang tak cukup untuk meredakan segala kekacauan yang Baekhyun ciptakan sendiri.

Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat bagian dimana ia dimarahi oleh direktur—bahkan CEO agensinya sendiri. Juga cacian juga makian tersebar memenuhi kotak komentar di setiap potongan gambar juga rekaman ciumannya bersama Chanyeol di setiap situs internet.

Baekhyun juga tak ingin mengingat kenyataan jika ia tak lagi memiliki jadwal latihan vocal juga menari untuk persiapan _comeback-_ nya atau juga hal yang ingin ia perbaharui di kontrak terbarunya. Setiap kecaman yang ditujukan padanya membuat petinggi agensi ingin berpikir dua kali untuk pertahankan karirnya.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Lagipula ia pun tak ingin.

Satu minggu telah berlalu seperti itu dan selama itu pula Baekhyun berada di kediaman Chanyeol. Berada di dalam kamar laki-laki itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama—bernyanyi, makan, menonton juga sesekali membantu ibu Chanyeol memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun juga tak ingin mengingat kenyataan jika ia tak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Dia pengangguran—Chanyeol juga, namun bodohnya mereka malah tertawa lalu berguling di atas tempat tidur.

Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang suka menganggu kegiatan itu. Suara lengkingannya menggema di setiap sudut rumah—sebenarnya peralihan dari stress di antara tak enak hati ketika harus membacakan berita mengenai skandal itu dalam acara yang dipandunya.

Itu lucu, bagaimana ia membicarakan Baekhyun dan adiknya sendiri ketika berada di studio penyiaran. Lalu ketika pulang malah mendapati pasangan itu beserta semua _skinship live_ yang tersaji di setiap menit penglihatannya.

Sama seperti Baekhyun… dirinya pun tak ingin peduli. Ah, sebenarnya semua anggota keluarga pun begitu adanya.

Baekhyun terlihat bahagia. Chanyeol pun sama bahagianya.

Lalu?

…

"Chanyeol kemari." Baekhyun menepuk sisi kosong tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan akan mengenakan pakaiannya ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya sembari mendekati Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu tak segera menjawab, alih-alih mengambil ponsel miliknya sebelum menempatkan dirinya membelakangi laki-laki itu.

"Peluk aku," katanya. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya—kebingungan atas apa yang hendak Baekhyun lakukan, namun membentak bulatan pada bibirnya setelah tau apa yang akan di lakukan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol segera melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Baekhyun. Dagunya ia jatuhkan pada pundak Baekhyun—sedikit ia miringkan hingga nafasnya serasa menggelitik memasuki lubang telinga kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan kamera ponselnya. Ia mencari _angle_ yang tepat dan melebarkan senyum kepada kamera. _Timer_ 3 detik ia atur. Chanyeol ikut memasang senyum, tipis dan terlihat tampan dengan mata sengaja ia pejamkan. Lalu pada detik terakhir, ia kecup pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Satu foto tercetak dan Baekhyun ingin menyerukan protes—berpikir Chanyeol baru saja menghancurkan foto selca mereka—tak jadi, ketika itu menjadi foto yang sempurna.

"Tidakkah ini romantis?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari memperlihatkan hasil foto mereka kepada Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memberikan anggukan—setuju akan pernyataan itu. "Kau cantik sekali tersenyum sepert itu."

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku menggungahnya?"

Chanyeol tak sempat memberikan jawaban untuk persetujuan ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka aplikasi instagram miliknya, mengetikkan sebuah _caption_ dengan cepat dan memposting selca mereka setelahnya.

"Sudah mulai berani sekarang, hm?" Chanyeol menggodanya dengan beberapa kecupan pada leher Baekhyun. Si mungil menggeliat geli dan ponselnya nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya ketika Chanyeol malah menjilati bagian itu pula.

"Chanhhh~"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menodai leher miliknya. Baekhyun mulai kepayahan dan menyimpan ponsel miliknya terburu di atas nakas sebelum memasrahkan diri atas sentuhan memabukkan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

Mengabaikan notifikasi masuk untuk foto selca yang baru saja ia unggah.

Foto selca dengan keterangan singkat, _**"Chanyeollie sayang**_ **"**

…

 **Catatan:** sequel datanggg~ ini absurd sih hahaha

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca **Manager's Effort** sebelumnya, nge fav. foll dan juga reviewnya… sebagai balasannya aku buatin sequelnya juga seperti yg aku janjiin kkk~


End file.
